Dillusional Definite
'Description' The Delusional Definite is a style on multiple types of martial arts. It was created by and is exclusive to Amaka, Maximus/Eximius, and Tori mainly. Tori's fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponent’s attacks useless after the first strike. He can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them. In a fight, he may adapt themselves to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass their opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. He can analyze and understand any object, person, or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. He can make a target their equal by bringing that by rising to their level. Tori can make an even match against anyone. The stance consist in Tori keeping an moveable stance with his fist open for a catching while his arms are flowing up and down to his face to his ribs able to mix his maneuver his blocks and counters, his legs are sideways for him to tilt his body to the left for any problems when fighting or to jump around for any cause, his knees are slightly bent and if touched they would close into a shin block for a short period until he finds an opening to his opponent. Tori moves into multiple blocks, evades, counters, grabs and offensive blows. Techniques § Combination 1 Tori grabs the opponent by their arms and slam them into the ground. Then, he puts his hand over the stunned opponent and blasts them with a red energy be. He follows up with his combo by throwing his hands out releasing a wave of acid from it, powerful enough to melt through anything, including the Earth, leaving a deep pit. He then swiftly moves his body that leaves an image of him left behind confusing the opponent. He punches the opponent to the air, knees them in the stomach, and punches them on the back, sending the opponent flying to the ground. After this, he rams towards the opponent, hits them with multiple head butts, and punches before finishing the rush with a power-packed punch to the jaw. § Combination 2 Tori kicks the opponent to the air and beat them up with multiple punches and kicks until kicking them to the ground. Then, he hits the sitting opponent with multiple punches, finishing the rush with a strong right hand punch. Tori cross his arms on his chest and charge an energy sphere around his body. Then, he looks up and roars. Finally, Tori unleash an explosion of energy across an incredibly wide range, destroying everything caught in its path. § Combination 3 Tori charges at the opponent and kicks them away. Then, he jumps up into the air and fires a yellow energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. He then taunts them waiting for them to get up not holding back anything at all, he dodges the opponent's punch and lays on the ground to double kick them up into the air. Finally, Tori knocks the opponent down to the ground with a cups his hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent. § Combination 4 Tori first start to run at high speed, then jumps in mid-air, and finally lands a powerful kick on the opponent when he is still in the air. Tori powers up. Then he charges at the opponent to deliver a powerful punch to their arm. § Combination 5 Tori punch them away. Then, he flies up into the air and charges down at the opponent headfirst at top speed. When the opponent dodges, Tori blast the ground with an energy sphere to propel himself towards the opponent's direction to knock them away with head-butt, using his falling speed to inflict severe damage. He waits for them to get up punches the opponent in their stomach. Then, he attacks the opponent with a roundhouse kick and a punch to their back. Finally, Tori flip upside down in the air and blast the opponent away with a yellow energy wave fired from his hands. § Combination 6 Tori punch the foe before striking the enemy into the air with a lightning-infused uppercut. He would jump above with amazing speed and punch the foe, and then strike a lightning-infused blow down to the stomach. Tori concentrate his energy into his fist and land a devastating blow on the opponent, flying to at least 100 meters away from where the user is. He follows those gathering large amounts of power in his hand and releases it as he punches the opponent. He then transfers most of his energy into his feet axle kicks them sending them 10000 meters away into the ground. He swiftly moves at the speed of light effortlessly appearing right at them slapping them repeatedly with both of his hands with a serious look on his face. Finally, he gains a big amount of momentum spinning into a drill shaped particle sending the opponent 100,000,000 meters into the far reaches of space inflicting a humongous amount of damage. § Combination 7 Tori was moving quickly enough to create a false image of himself, confusing the opponent and leaving them open to attack. However, the Strike creates significantly higher numbers of illusory forms. Thus, while the technique is more of a reactionary defense used to catch opponents off-guard, it has more use as a means to create openings in an opponent's defense as a prelude to an offensive. Tori jump into the air and deliver a flying kick covered in purple energy. Then, after flying over the opponent, he delivers another power charged kick to the back of his opponent. § Combination 8 Tori send the opponent to the air and beat him up in a series of hits. He then sends the opponent on the ground and with a powerful kick to the back of the opponent, when his rhythm going wild he increased the power of his physical attacks, landing devastating blows on his opponent in rapid succession that can leave his victims battered and bruised. § Combination 9 * [[Exoctic Particle_(Faster-than-light)|'Exoctic Particle (Faster-than-light)']] Even though Tori can already move faster than light in his base form he has techniques equiped within them. There are multiple phases to this technique. * Jump drive In Jump Drive he can travel between different dimensions and universes and cross over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality. Able to create a wormhole or portal, allowing fast travel between two points in space. Several works use this term extensively. Place oneself at outside of the regular space-time to escape the effects of time flow. Negate any event that has happened and revert it back to the state that it was previously in. Produce a barrier out of the four-dimensional barrier to separate everything within its confines from the rest of the third dimension. Distort the space-time continuum for various effects. Reversing the space-time continuum direction to release a powerful shock wave. Control the third dimensional space within the four dimensional space. Produce space to increase distance, crush targets, enhance punches and kicks, and create constructs. Erase space to reduce distance, delete matter, and slice through targets. Warp through the subspace of space-time continuum into a dimensional void. Teleport physical matter into an opponent, causing unstoppable damage. Teleport only parts of the Tori to through the space-time continuum, leaving them to occupying the three-dimensional space without physical form. * Warp drive In warp drive he does not permit instantaneous travel between two points but involves a measurable passage of time. Neither does it involve a separate realm or dimension like hyperspace, but spacecraft at warp velocity can continue to interact with objects in "normal space" it makes (among other things) defensive force shields and instantaneous space travel possible. Compressing space-time into a singularity, sucking in everything to completely annihilate matter and energy. Any matter and energy that resides in the section of targeted space will be distorted accordingly. Rip through the space-time continuum for deadly rifts. Control the various aspects within an area of space, such as matter placement, time flow, and many others. Create or travel to a pocket dimension within space-time that is separated from the third dimensional space. Ensure target location is devoid of physical matter to prevent backfiring. Can teleport others away without transporting oneself along with them. Can be used both offensively and defensively. * Inertia less drive In this drive he teleports people and/or other objects over interstellar distances instantaneously. In some cases, the matter of the physical person or object is scanned or disassembled at the point of departure and information is transmitted so that the person or object may be reassembled at the point of arrival. The technology involves a "spatial coordinate remapping" whereby a distant location is remapped to a location adjacent to the point of departure on the device. This assumes existence of two coordinate systems in space: one "real" and one "relative.” Another version makes use of wormhole theory, creating a fold in space to shorten travel time. All such forms of teleportation are purely hypothetical. Is the measure of the resistance of a material body to a change in state of motion under the effect of an applied force? This resistance is proportional to the mass of the body. For a body to be rendered inertia less, in principle, its mass should be reduced to zero. In classical special and general relativity, massless bodies are constrained to always move at exactly the speed of light (the speed of photons in a vacuum), and the term relativity in this context in fact implies that light is always measured to move at the same speed by an observer, no matter how rapidly the observer is moving relative to anybody defined as fixed. By manipulating the continuum that matter and energy that exists in. Hyperactive drive When activated, the hyperactive drive shunts Tori into this other dimension, where it can cover vast distances in an amount of time greatly reduced from the time it would take in "real" space. Once it reaches the point in hyperspace that corresponds to its destination in real space, it re-emerges. Usually, hyperactive drive refers to a method of travel in which it takes a measurable amount of time to go from one point to another. When the distance is covered instantaneously, the term jump drive is often used. Shift an entire area of space-time from one location to another. Travel through the space-time continuum to move through space instantly. Move through the dimension of time and into another timeline. Bend dimensional barriers of any plane in order to call forth outer beings. By manipulating the unique essence that flows through the universe and all that exists in it. Such as flow of time, placement of space, and direction of gravity. Press two parts of time and space together can travel and/or send others to future/past. * Super symmetry These basic classes of elementary particles: bosons, which have an integer-valued spin, and fermions, which have a half-integer spin. Each particle from one group is associated with a particle from the other, called its super partner, whose spin differs by a half-integer. In a theory with perfectly unbroken super symmetry, each pair of super partners shares the same mass and internal quantum numbers besides spin - for example, a "selection" would be boson version of the electron, and would have the same mass energy. Warp the dimension of time (the fourth dimension) and control its flow. Create a rift in space-time to send the victim into oblivion. Transferring the tangible body through the fourth dimension and into a dimensional void, while the visual left in the third dimension is intangible. Blend abstracts together by summoning them in the same space at the exact same time. Embodies the space-time continuum, allowing them limitless control over space and time. Exist outside of space and time. Can absorb time and space into their being and physical essence. This ability allows the Tori to assimilate the forces of the cosmos into their being along with the power of which encompasses the time and space which is absorbed. * Amazaifuchi ' Tori can generate light emitting a vast amount of it gaining power from the cosmos and forces within. He absorbs a large amount from every universe becoming very powerful; making him capable of creating, shaping, and even manipulates darkness with shadows. His particles is capable of blinding others. He can create, generate and increase the form and manipulate colors. Tori then are able to blend into surroundings. It also gives him a boost to his flight ability making it easier for him to move around. In this wave, he is able to use his attack with color and controlling it at will. With Tori's pure heart and guardianship with his enhanced charisma, his friends will be able to be healed with this and have a body of pure light also giving them luck bestowal and himself it. His fighting will be combined with light powered attacks. With light photons, he can regenerate easily in a short period of time and teleport anywhere at the speed of light. This allows cause objects or people to lose cohesion. He can project holograms from his own body for defensive purposes. When he prepares his attack, he manipulates solar energy able to enhance his fire-based attacks in this state. He is able to use to manipulate gravity itself allowing him to increase, reduce, or use telekinesis with full attack and construction also generating pure energy. Another source of power comes from his energy and it is stellar physiology causing him to be immune to any sort of disease and use the mimicry of electricity, air, water, light, and fire while neutralizing his pain suppression with any senility. He knows almost everything about the opponent and the opponent’s heart will slowly be in the hand of Tori once it has completely finishes while he chooses whether to absorb the soul. At this rate he is more invulnerable able to defy all physical and mental forms of injury. He can pass through solid matter with ease making him able to use this great strategy against others. He can also shapeshift into elemental forms to enhance combat and become stronger. His magic in this technique is a form of dark arts having complete utter accuracy on distant targets. When this this touches an opponent it can corrupt others' morality and the environment. When he touches someone with this he can bring out the worst vices and sins in people while also the past of what they caused also by carrying a musical empathy to irritate there ear drums into silence. This makes the person forget everything around them to perform the Seven Deadly Sins. In the final phase Tori uses plant growth to cover his opponent into nature for a beautiful death and to suffocate them in happiness with thousands of arrows infused with all the energy he was granted destroying the opponent into many particles. This results in the victim's death or insanity. After he does this technique, it increases his attributes after battle. * '''Inazarmigi ' Tori manipulate all the nature around him possessing its creation and shape. Tori uses this power for defense and support by growing and manipulating plants from everywhere and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries and plant chemicals to heal people for his friends. For an opponent he objects or manipulates their properties for a wide range of effects. This ability also deals with a series of offensive techniques on a target. He uses the plants, as weapons enables Tori to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at will. They can make vines grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. With this done he manipulates currency making it rain over the opponent, it then shapes into coin magnesium an attract coins to them; it makes them to move directly towards Tori because of a seal that was attached onto them. Tori just snap his fingers for them to appear in front of him and not being able to escape his mental state of control on them. He then uses the trait of a mistune doing a variation of move sets from a bite to the on the body stealing the life force and energy from them driving them to go insane. He reads there fear, mind and pride creating a variation of illusions that the opponent phases from. Tori then take a few steps back and blow foxfire all over them burning them and making them numb. He then enters the dreams that they once had modifying them and influencing them with complete nothingness. The claws from Tori extend and he slashes his opponents many times making them release an essence of death. He then adapts his body to the temperature from the environment feeling nothing at all. He then reaches the energy source of the opponent decreasing them at his nature. He then constructs an exact replica of the opponent. It confuses the opponent making them look at themselves and see the greed they caused. Tori uses his control over the natural forces of earth, water, air, and fire in addition to that of all plant life on Earth implanting it into the clone making it control life and death. Each time the clone would step it would produce life and then take it away. Tori create a magic circle that is four sided and each side he blows a seasonal whether into it, making it changes the temperate within its space. All the circles glow and shape a box it ascends into the air. The clone dashes at the target and create nothing from something cursing the opponent with resurrection and death taking away its life essence. The box gets smaller and smaller and vanishes, making the opponent not exist anymore because each of the events of time was erased. * '''Kagushikunae Tori becomes immune to fire and heat that is empowered by energy to make its will stronger. He absorbs a mass amount of fire from every universe, manipulating it at his maximum potential. He surfs with fire, then clashes with his opponent enhancing his physical attacks with energy itself creating a combination of both. He slowly burns and melts the other opponents skin while he shapes a heart of rainbow fire around them that encloses around them slowly breaking them using his flame solidification. Every blow he manipulates a different type of fire engaging a mass amount of change to the skin properties of the target. In this form he can regenerate himself using fire and heal others with it. Also shielding his own body with flames itself. He induces a damage of pain towards the opponent making them sweat and decay he manipulate their soul removing it and absorbing its essence and heals himself with the target's blows. * Raijinsuno Tori manipulate the weather creating a storm and creating an affinity of air, electricity, water, and thunder. He is now able to travel through the conduction of all his elements creating an electricity mimicry of himself. He manipulates this lightning raining it down at his opponent while he attacks them with a combination of taekwondo kicks and wrestling takedowns igniting force with a contact everywhere. He then adapts his water element and drowns the opponent into ocean controlling it with all his might. He then takes on the form of a dragon making him able to adapt the environment at ease, his scales are dermal armor and cannot be broke. His breathe becomes elemental and he blows it at his opponent manifesting them multiple blows of pain at the same time. He also becomes immune to magic and he becomes fearless. His tail smacks the target full force destroying most of the opponent’s body. He takes dominion of the underworld and sends them down into the depths of it making them sense there death and absorbs there life force. He then takes full control of the weather and rains down energy infused weather at opponent’s body leaving no ashes. * Tsukuzuma Tori absorbs the energy from every moon empowering himself with its attributes and becoming one with it. He manipulates the lunar energy and creates an energy sphere so large that it’s the density of every planet combined. The opponent is possessed by Tori being infused with nothingness and having their veins seep dark energy making their body unable to move and destroy on its own. He absorbs all the mineral and mental state from his target and absorbs there soul. As the opponent is being destroyed, spiritual flames grow from the energy wave making it even heavier. He manipulates the energy that the opponent has and makes them give it to him by linking each other’s states for a short period. He uses the forces of the universe and powers his energy up even more. He revolves the opponent’s family to come back to life and join him to power up with him. He releases it at the opponent, not being able to move he be banished from all existence in every universe. * Three Pure Ones Tori overt and underlying patterns and structure of everything using the force of every universe. He then manipulates reality altering and destroying his opponent’s timeline. He neutralizes and pacifies storms, tornadoes, with other "chaotic forces" inflicting damage on his target. Tori manipulate peace soothing the environment making it calm to be around. He removes the negative feelings and despair in his opponent’s history inducing peace between them. He is able to induce powerful feelings oftranquility in his opponent, allowing him to keep him calm and peaceful. Can bring out the virtues of others. Doing so causes the victim to perform the seven heavenly virtues. This allows the victim to be enlightened and blessed as they had performed a meritocracy. To achieve moral excellence. There are seven keys to unlock this and it is the opposites of lust, greed, sloth, pride, envy, wrath, and gluttony. After it has been all unleashed, he manipulates the space-time continuum. He manipulates, distorts, and bends the space-time continuum. His eyes seek chromo vision seeking the past, present and future of the opponent also seeing the parallel version of them and he looks to see if they are changed are not in the future. The ones who have are saved and the who aren't will continue to suffer. Tori creates a big bang event into a limbo by tearing into space and throwing them into it, starting a new universe yet destroying the one the opponent was sent to. He then summons all his targets imaginations into reality with him, making it backfire on him. A new universe is now made and the existing one was destroyed forever. * Feonyin Tori generate wind propelling himself ascending. He then was releasing a wave of air toward his target while throwing slices of razor wind at him with his left hand and with his right a variation of tornadoes and whirlwinds. While they follow him Tori creates a combination of air attacks starting with large air ball projectiles, beam emissions, blast that rain down at his area, bomb projectiles, to pillars and bullets. He continues this by shoot missiles of wind, airwaves, reflective wind attacks, and scatter shots. He quickly draws his indefinite releases a sword beam emission at his opponent inflicting notorious damage that was following and continuing to cause pain to him. Tori sheathe his weapon and launch a massive wave of air following it with small amount infusing the two creating a huge whirlwind. Tori summons the Dragon God of Wind manipulating, absorbing and liking up with it as the elemental damage increases making it adapt to the opponents body. Tori than uses natural weaponry manifesting the body infusion with the Dragon becoming a weapon himself, having deal armor. He then uses his water arts, creating tidal waves, waterspouts, maelstroms, and whirlpools everywhere. He creates a storm showering rain and sends out hurricanes of water at his target locking onto him automatically having nowhere to escape. Tori then manipulate chaos and power from the moon giving it a more powerful effect. As Tori's power grows his takes on traits from Snakes gaining there physiology. He grabs his opponent crushing it regardless of its constitution and constricts it until there life force drains. Tori possess venomous fangs biting his opponent’s entire skull. Tori then engulfs nine heads releasing his opponent and charges at them full force empowering brutal combat at every blow of energy and element powered blows. Being strengthened by his bond finishing them off with a full powered blast from each head on his opponent destroying them into ashes. * Jaeizuha Tori has powerful charisma, enabling him to gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over to their cause. This making him able to influence people such as his comrades. He then uses this ability to surround himself in light energy to cause a blinding effect to everyone that sees them and any light related effect. He has enhanced armor, light generation, deflection, and propulsion. Tori create portals of light in different areas confusing his opponent. Tori gains power from the Sun's light source being able to teleport wherever a light source is located. Tori combines light with physical combat making his attacks extremely fast, mixing precision strikes with broader effects and unpredictability breaking his opponents guard with ease. With a megaton kick he infuses light teleportation onto his target sending him into the portals, each portal will send your opponent into the core of hottest planets in the universe back and forth until they burn. Tori uses dark light, he creates a corrupted and unforgiving light that can destroy the intended target by intense heat and an explosion with an extremely bright radiance, blowing an entire planet to pieces. Tori changes reality and its laws with the assimilation or a complete revision and perceives any and all around them. Bringing his target to a reality that has been restored within time and space created by himself of what opponent he wanted. Tori creates a laser from his hand. He can control a projectile's trajectory path once it is fired curving around barriers wnd obstacles to reach targets, he attacks at unsuspecting angles and blind spots, confuse opponents as it keeps moving around before making the unexpected strike, and have it gain momentum and piercing power by flying around. Tori's body becomes an embodiment of light; he then releases a source of Anther in ethereal form. This makes him able to control many spiritual, cosmic, and elemental forces as Anther created and binds them all together. He can gain great power over the cosmos with heavenly influence and divine power in the universe. He possesses a powerful influence over the universal forces and celestial bodies that encompass the universe. Using his ethereal power to control the seven main elemental forces and the many sub-elements that it created. He knows manipulates many forms of pure energy to an extreme level. Gain mastery over the art of transmutation, and chemicals. Master the art of interpreting the ethereal bonds in celestial bodies. Conjure nearly anything from nothing. Control forces of destruction that surround the universe. Gaining information via supernatural means. Repair high amounts of damage sustained by the human body. Mystically interpret the ethereal bonds of the spiritual bones. Magically control the forces of death.nfluence the forces of reality via mental or verbal commands. Control the boundary between fantasy/reality to make realistic Illusions. Psionically manipulate structures at the molecular level. Transform living and nonliving things into different forms. At this rate Tori can create twenty-five arms. With his absolute velocity, he charges at his opponent throwing thousands of blows at anywhere they see contact. His arms soon transform into mimicry damaging the target excessively. He then flips back while they were phases launching a variation of energy attacks at his opponent. He engulfs wings from his back flying flawlessly into the air while inflicting amounts of damage. His claws retract from his nails and he dives down into the opponent spinning and slashing him to death while absorbing life force. * Error Tori generates and then controls computer viruses and malware, including computer viruses, Trojan horses, computer worms, malware, spyware, adware, ransom ware and other kinds of things harmful to the battlefield as living beings. He then breaks time itself manipulating the area he is in thousands of explosions are made and then then infect the target. Tori become a computer virus himself spreading their virus and infecting a numerous amount of technology, allowing them to bend technical appliances to their will. Once the technical appliance has been hi-jacked, it is merely an extension of their control. He has a computer-like consciousness, which grants several abilities, although; since this power is personal and internal, ones that mostly affect only Tori. He increases his own physical and spiritual prowess via a negative supernatural affliction they have. The negative effects of the mystical affliction become less apparent Tori's body becomes more assimilative to the curse. He manipulates the binary visible computer information known as data allowing him to collect information about the target and do amazing things to and inside the target infecting them. He then turns the environment into solid matter. He materialized weapons, food, vehicles, even living beings such as animals and characters from a series on a web video. Also gaining other powers from cyber space along with information. He gained transcendence in virtual reality or a program becoming a digital deity. He steals the life force from his opponent and drains it until there was not any left. Consume time resumes in reality having the body of the target with everything Tori created exploding into oblivion. Capabilities * Tori can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. After taking damage, counter with an attack with the same strength as what hit you. He does a counter of a counter move by an opponent for defense after the user is hit. He uses ocular-based counter, which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. Right before being hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the Tori counters with an attack of their own. He slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. Tori is able to flip his own muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Allows the user to oppose to all things, beings, or powers. The power is split into sections where it counters that all original positions with opposites. It opposes basically anything with its direct opposites e.g. existence with nonexistence, life with death, fire with water, or fake with real vice versa, but not fire with nonexistence or good with darkness etc. can develop a super-power to counteract another person's abilities. For example, if the other person is using Fire Manipulation, the user could develop Water Manipulation to counteract that power. In addition, if the opponent is using Reality Warping, the user could develop Reality Anchoring to counteract that power. Have an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponent’s style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. The user has a vast knowledge of the opponent's body and their limitations, have an incredible perception of opponents and the users surrounding areas using it to his or her advantage, and can copy or mix several types of martial arts and movements and understand how a special attack works in matter of minutes. This power can be enhanced by the users experience and improvement of skill. Masters of these abilities can counter or detect flaws on opponents Special Attacks. They possess immense knowledge of pressure points and nerve clusters, and can produce a variety of effects by striking said pressure points in just the right way, ranging from unconsciousness, paralysis, and even death. The user is capable of chaining together a series of strikes and attacks in rapid succession on opponents, giving them little time to recover. The user of this power can create a shield that can absorb anything to protect themselves from any incoming attacks and release them later. The user can even absorb people into themselves including allies of the enemy and use them as a hostage to prevent the enemy from attacking them. User can create/use attacks that cannot be blocked, reduced, negated, or deflected by any means, defenses, armor, and immunity. This ability is not dependent on physical factors like strength, but is instead based on the properties of the attack. The user is immune to all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, deception, etc. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating those shielded. User has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuvers around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. The user is able to become unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. Users who possess Elemental Manipulation or its sub-powers and have learned to of infuse their preexisting combat styles with the elements they can control. Users possess immense combat skills, both offensive and defensive, which may be innate, honed or both. The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are able to learn new martial arts in a very short period. User may even be able to take down unskilled Super-humans with the ability the user can utilize telekinesis in combination of physical combat, pushing/pulling moving/lifting objects/people for attack and/or defense, etc. The user is able to utilize electricity manipulation with physical combat, granting them impressive offensive capabilities, while sometimes leaving their defensive abilities somewhat lacking. This encompasses speed, strength, precision, reflexes, technique, analysis, control, adaptation, and all aspects of practical fighting. Depending on the users, they may be specialized on specific types of weaponry (melee, ranged, natural, etc.), and invariably wield them with surreal efficiency. Most observers are simply incapable to understand what is happening, only a user being able to gauge the skill of another. The user is able to infuse magic with physical attacks, using musical magical energies to blast away, hex opponents, and strengthen attacks. Users are able to fight at incredible speed, striking their opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponents instantly. Their attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. If the speed is fast enough, it can distort space to bypass defenses. The user can fuse manipulation of darkness with physical combat to create devastating martial arts. They can use both direct and indirect attacks, utilizing every patch of darkness or shadow available or create tools and weapons as needed. The user can use the power of the moon in physical combat. The user can also invoke moon energy magic’s to various uses. The users of this power have access to a variety of abilities that can be used in combat. For magical purposes, the circles carry different incantations and runes that release arcane energies in different shapes and forms. For scientific purposes, the circles can better transmute materials and elements and focus them for alchemical techniques. One can uses any type of magic (like sectorial magic to gives impulses to hit the opponent whit a heavy attack, elemental to gives elemental based combat or enhances the self-physical strength). Some cases superlative magic’s like wing magic gives thus power by using tackle spells (Enhanced speed and strength-like spells), transformation magic (transforms the body parts in weapons) and size alteration magic (to gives a magical altered strength).Users who have Supernatural Powers and Abilities can learn to infuse their combat styles with them. 'Abilities' * Strikes ** Punching: Boxing (Western), Wing Chun ** Kicking: Capoeira, Savage, Taekwondo ** Others using strikes: Karate, Muay Thai, Sandshoe * Grappling ** Throwing: Hairdo, Judo, Samba, Sumo ** Joint lock/'Chokeholds'/'Submission holds':Aikido, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu ** Pinning Techniques: Judo, Samba, Wrestling Weapon-based Tori also trained in armed combat often encompass a wide spectrum of melee weapons, including bladed weapons and pole arms. Such traditions include scrim, silt, kalaripayat, kobo, and historical European martial arts. Many Chinese martial arts also feature weapons as part of their curriculum. He only does training with one specific weapon and that is a style of martial arts in its own right, which is especially the case in Japanese martial arts with disciplines such as kenjutsu and kendo (sword), bouts (staff), and kudos (archery). Similarly, modern Western martial arts and sports include modern fencing, stick-fighting systems like cane de combat or singlestick, and modern competitive archery. * Traditional Martial Arts: More known than Mystical martial are. Allows users to perform styles of combat to a superhuman level. * Alien Martial Arts: Fighting Styles that mimic alien fighting styles. May require Alien Physiology. * Animal/Beast Martial Arts: Fighting Styles that mimic animal fighting styles. Related to Animal Imitation or Zodiac Empowerment. * Assassination Arts (Ansatsuken): Fighting Styles purely created for destructive reasons. Possibly achieved by Dark Arts. * Bionic Martial Arts: Either an Android or Cyborg may be able to use these techniques, may be limited to using either their energy sources or whatever that they are equipped with. * Divine/Demonic Martial Arts: Extremely rare and can never be used by mere mortals. May require Guardianship, Divine Empowerment, Assailant or Demonic Empowerment. * Elemental Martial Arts: Combining the powers of the elements with their combat skills. * Magical Martial Arts: A form using magic as basic to physical combat. * Superhuman Martial Arts: Martial Arts skills achieved by met human or mutant abilities. * Concept Destruction: destroy and negate conceptual defenses such as time and dimension to successfully hit the target. * Defense Break: bypass and ignore all forms of defense, whether it is metal armor or dimensional barrier. * Intangibility Cancellation: ignoring the fact that the target cannot be affected by attacks, the strike cannot be phased through. * Irreversible Destruction: true to the attack being "absolute,” the effects and damage inflicted are also absolute, causing regeneration and reconstruction to fail. * Omnipresential Attack: no matter what timeline the target is residing in, the attack will strike at all space-time locations, ensuring a successful hit at a time when they are vulnerable (i.e. before acquiring intangibility or immortality). Category:Skills and Abilities